vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Niko Bellic
Summary Niko Bellic (Serbian: Нико Белић, Niko Belić) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV and a supporting character in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. He is also mentioned by Lester Crest and Patrick McReary in Grand Theft Auto V. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with melee weapons and firearms. 9-A with explosive weapons Name: Niko Bellic Origin: Grand Theft Auto IV Gender: Male Age: 30, as stated by the LCPD (Liberty City Police Department) database. Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled at Krav Maga, Agility (Expert at parkour), Pressure Points (Can knock someone out by striking their pressure points), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Is a skilled helicopter pilot and can work around with a great number of cars), Stealth Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (Via explosive weapons), Fire Manipulation (Via molotovs), Adaptation (Can quickly get used to his environment and turn the tides in a fight. Is proficient in manipulating situations for his favors, as well as seducing his opponents), Incredible Pain Tolerance Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Easily the strongest of the trio. Can fight against those who can harm him and can send people flying a few feet with his strikes. Can easily open aircraft doors at high altitudes. Can damage cars with his punches and dent metal. His Krav Maga moves can easily kill people within a few hits. Effortlessly busted open locked doors off their hinges. Can shatter bulletproof glass to pieces with his bare hands), higher with melee weapons and firearms (Can easily deform car bodies and helicopters without issue; can easily destroy most vehicles and helicopters with ease). Small Building level with explosive weapons (Can one-shot multiple Annihilators with a single rocket launcher shot or grenade. Can one-shot multiple cars at once and reduce them to charred metal) Speed: Peak Human (Far faster than all the people in the game, can outpace slow-moving vehicles) with Subsonic+ combat speed and reactions (Can consistently react to RPG-7 missiles, which can hit Mach 0.9, and can even outmaneuver them in the slowest of vehicles. Also has no problems dodging high-speed vehicles). Subsonic with most vehicles and helicopters. Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attacking speed with most firearms Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Effortlessly overpowered Brucie Kibbutz, a bodybuilder who claims to "bench-press 450". Can easily force open helicopter doors while at high altitudes) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can survive high-speed crashes and being shot out of the windshield into walls at high speeds. Can take shotgun and high-caliber rounds to the face at point-blank range and still keep going. Can withstand hits from people using the same melee weapons as him, which can easily deform helicopters and cars. Can survive one rocket launcher from a short distance shot before dying. Can also endure close-range grenade explosions without much trouble. Regularly survives high falls without fractures. Was completely fine after falling from a helicopter and into the ocean in the mission A Revenger’s Tragedy (If the Deal Option is chosen), and can survive many other falls into water like these. Can tank multiple head-on collisions into walls with cars and trucks going in excess of 50 mph. Can also get back up completely fine after getting crushed by 18-wheelers. Can tank close-range car explosions), higher 'with Body Armor 'Stamina: Very high (Can go on for hours in a gunfight if need be and take shotgun rounds to the face with no trouble. Can tank a few close-range explosions before dying and get up as if nothing happened. Claims to have swam across the Adriatic Sea without stopping after being involved in a horrible shipwreck. Even while suffering drawbacks from Little Jacob's marijuana, he was still able to pilot a helicopter with intense focus perfectly fine) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with melee weapons. Several dozen meters in terms of explosive radius. Several hundreds of meters with most firearms. Several kilometers with sniper rifles Standard Equipment: Always carries a pistol with him, however he can replace it with a Desert Eagle later in the game if the player chooses to. An arsenal of weapons, though he is limited to one of each type Intelligence: Gifted (Niko is a former soldier and helicopter pilot, both of which give him an extreme advantage as a criminal. He has been hinted to be a tank operator as well. With several years worth of combat experience due to his time as a child soldier during the Yugoslav Wars, he has been shown to be remarkable in violent gun fights and marksmanship. Niko has a clear sense on what's right and what's wrong, and he is well aware whenever there is something suspicious about someone. He is proficient in using people to get his way, as well as manipulating situations for his favors) Weaknesses: He will put himself in harms' way to protect his cousin and loved ones. Feats: *Has decades worth of military experience in the Yugoslav Wars. *Has the greatest body count of any GTA protagonist, with over 80 possible murders. *Has singlehandedly wiped out 6 dangerous gangs that dominated Liberty City's criminal underworld, including the Russian Mafia, the Jewish Mob, Pegorino Crime Family, Albanian Mafia, etc. *Killed over 30 criminals in a warehouse so he could save his cousin, Roman Bellic. *Sniped faraway men from a building's window. *With incredible precision, he shot a Russian thug without hitting Roman, who was being held hostage. *Robbed the Bank of Liberty, stole over half a million dollars, and shot down strong police forces that were taking over the streets and the subway system. Although he had Packie, Derrick, and Michael (who was shot dead) on his side, Niko did almost all of the work. *Killed over 50 men in a cargo ship just so he could find Dimitri Rascalov. *Made his way through 20 armed bodyguards in order to kill Mikhail Faustin, who was the leader of a powerful criminal family. *Although he claims to have not piloted a helicopter in over 10 years, he still rode one perfectly fine. **Even when he was suffering drawbacks from Little Jacob's marijuana, he rode a helicopter with intense focus. Others Notable Victories: John Wick (John Wick) John Wick's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Snipers Category:Playable Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Rocket Users